poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mio Akiyama
Mio Akiyama is one of the main protagonists of the K-ON! series, she plays the bass which she nicknamed "Elizabass" (although Yui was the one who named it). Bio Mio is the bass player of the Light Music Club. Even though she acts mature, calm and collected most of the time, she freaks out from things she's afraid of, are gross, or pertain to gore. She is a tsundere towards Ritsu often, due to Ritsu's immaturity. Because of her extreme shyness, she chose the bass over the more conspicuous guitar. She is so delicate that merely imagining herself being the center of attention almost makes her faint, but she still plays the bass quite well. She is kind and warm with others, caring about her friends and knowing they are important to her. Although she is not altogether uninterested in joining a band outside school, the time she spends with the Light Music Club members is the time she enjoys the most, so she has completely devoted herself to the club, and during the school festival performance in the fall of her first high school year, she acted as lead vocalist instead of Yui, who had lost her voice. At the time it seemed like Mio might have overcome her stage fright, but after the performance ended, she tripped over a cord and fell, exposing her panties, and was traumatized anew. Mio is also revealed to have developed a fear of Ghost type Pokemon, and actual ghosts in general. Relationships Ritsu Tainaka Brock Whenever Brock tries to flirt with a pretty girl, Mio will not hesitate to pull Brock's ear, similar to Misty and Max. She displayed this behaviour in Battle Aboard the St. Anne when she pulled Brock's ear to get him to pay attention. Thomas the Tank Engine In Saving James!, Mio hopped on board Thomas and appears to have bonded with him so she can be brave to rescue James along with her Pidove, who evolved into Tranquill to attempt to slow James down. Agent Ben When Ben first met Mio and her friends/band mates in the band After School Tea Time, he identified in a unique way with each of them and found he also had something in common with each of the girls. In the case of Mio, he found that they share a common fear of ghosts, which ends up causing them to hug each other in terror. This occurred in the episode The Tower of Terror. Liam Mio Akiyama's Pokemon In Liam's Adventures of Pokemon the Series *Eevee → Vaporeon ♀ ("Vaporino") *Chansey → Blissey ♀ ("Lucky") *Ralts → Kirlia → Gardevoir ↔ Mega Gardevoir ♀ *Sewaddle → Swadloon → Leavanny ♀ ("Nana") *Horsea → Seadra → Kingdra ♀ ("Seasea") *Dratini ♀ *Deerling ♀ *Pansage *Axew *Charmander *Yungoos *Snivy ♀ Digimon Partner Trivia *In Liam's Adventures of Pokemon the Series, Mio will appear in Securing the Future! (LAoPtS) where she, along with Mugi, Azusa, Ritsu, Sawako, Nodoka Manabe, Ui, Yui, and Jun is shown to join the rest of Alola in showering Necrozma with light so it could return to its normal form. *In the episode Traumio, The microphone she was holding attracted an akuma after feeling her traumatic event by Ritsu and Mio is akumatized and becomes "Traumio". Gallery Mio_finished.png Category:K-ON! Characters Category:Bassist Category:Females Category:Schoolgirls Category:Singing characters Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Scaredy Cats Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Singers Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Heroines Category:Singing Heroes Category:Tsunderes Category:Shy characters Category:Girls Category:Childhood Friends Category:Characters who are very timid Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Liam's Adventures with Yo-kai Watch Series allies Category:DigiDestined Category:Pokemon trainer Category:Characters voiced by Cristina Valenzuela Category:HEROINES Category:Characters voiced by Cristina Vee Category:Female Characters Category:Trainers with Dynamax Bands Category:Heroines Category:Characters who are afraid of ghosts Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Characters who get embarrassed easily